


【考據】黑籃手機遊戲Cross Colors 戰國繪卷篇 角色(不完全)考據

by Mayumi122



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, 黒子のバスケ
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-21 21:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12466808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayumi122/pseuds/Mayumi122
Summary: 各個角色對應如下：黑子：猿飛佐助  /  火神：真田幸村黃瀨：直江兼續  /  笠松：上杉謙信綠間：毛利元就  /  高尾：小早川隆景青峰：伊達政宗  /  櫻井：千利休/古田重然紫原：本多忠勝  /  冰室：真田信之赤司：織田信長  /  黛：明智光秀





	1. 總覽

已經很久沒有玩Cross Colors了，前陣子大更新也只是下載之後試玩一下發現自己仍然是個不折不扣的非洲人, 傾家蕩產只抽到一張黛的SR其他都是NNNRRR之後就沒有繼續玩。 

然！而！

看到最新出的戰國繪卷篇之後坐不住了，這妥妥的是要給同人們找梗寫啊!! 簡直都可以再開一篇戰國同人paro好嗎？(尤其是各校的相棒組，去查了下所有人的歷史之後笑得差點沒從椅子上滾下來，官方簡直太會玩！)

 

來寫一下每個角色對應的歷史人物：(參考湯上英文版CrossColors攻略以及推上太太們整理)

(另外歷史典故的部分是參考維基百科，如果有誤歡迎指正，我的歷史大概就跟青峰黃瀨在Last Game裡的英文口語一樣好ww)

 

 **黑子：猿飛佐助** ，居住在信濃的甲賀流忍者，以侍奉真田幸村(火神)為後世所知，另有一說是年少時成為了真田幸村的家臣。

 

 **火神：真田幸村** (又名真田信繁) 戰國末期的武將，與源義經、楠木正成等二人並列為日本史上「三大悲劇英雄」。真田昌幸的次男。

真田幸村與他的父親真田昌幸差點被德川家康處死，後來經他的兄長真田信之(冰室)與親家本多忠勝(紫原)的求情之後，與父親一同被流放到紀伊國(今和歌山縣)

( ↑ 不行了在維基看到這段介紹時差點沒笑倒，官方太會玩！點讚！)

~~( ↑ 拜託誰快點拿這段歷史來寫同人wwwww)~~

在1615年的道明寺之戰中，對戰的是德川家康隊 v.s 豐臣秀吉隊

豐臣秀吉隊一開始由後藤基次等人打先鋒，但出於種種原因，由真田幸村(火神)與毛利勝永帶領的後方援軍未能及時趕到，因此大敗於由伊達政宗(青峰)率領的德川幕府隊。

據《薩藩舊記雜錄》，真田幸村(火神)被薩摩藩當主島津忠恆譽為「日本第一勇士」。

( ↑ 我要成為日本第一！再度扣題！)

 

**( ↓ 真田幸村(火神) 的甲冑 )**

* * *

 

 **黃瀨：直江兼續** ，戰國末期文武兼備的才將，日本七槍之一。(←豐臣秀吉從各大名家當中親自選出的使槍高手)

5歲時在仙桃院(←此人為上杉謙信(笠松)的姊姊、上杉景勝的母親) 的推薦下成為上杉景勝的侍童/近侍。

江戶時代後期和明治時代以後的作品中，直江兼續(黃瀨)都是以才貌兼備的形象出現，是上杉謙信(笠松)寵愛的小姓，現在的時代小説也把這個作爲「事實」頻繁引用。其實，上杉謙信(笠松)生前和直江兼續(黃瀨)有臣屬關係的史料從來沒有過，青少年期的兼續是否服侍過謙信的説法無從考證。 

《常山紀談》形容直江兼續(黃瀨)「身材偉岸可力頂百人，雖為人有些 **迷糊天然** ，學問詩歌卻無不精通，是才智兼備的武將」。

對比豐臣秀吉身高154cm，德川家康身高157cm，織田信長(赤司)身高170cm，直江兼續(黃瀨)的身高是180cm。遠遠高於當時日本成人男子的平均身高。

( ↑ .........呵！)

 

**(↓ 直江兼續(黃瀨)的甲冑)**

 

* * *

 

**笠松：上杉謙信** ，活躍於戰國時代的大名，幼名「虎千代」，成年後稱長尾景虎，被後世譽為「軍神」。

在1577年的手取川之戰中，對戰的是 上杉謙信(笠松)帶領的上杉軍 v.s 織田信長(赤司)帶領的織田軍， 最後由上杉軍取得勝利。

然！而！

此戰的存在與否有很大的爭議。

~~( ↑ 你們能不能對海常好一點啊!!!!)~~

日本史學界的權威坂本太郎在其著作《日本史概說》中這樣評價上杉謙信(笠松)：

「在殺伐無常，狂爭亂鬥的戰國武將當中，上杉謙信以尊神佛、重人倫、尚氣節、好學問的高節之士見稱，令人感到不愧是混亂中的一股 **清新氣息** 。」

 《完全圖解日本戰國武將54人》記載其長相為細長的眼睛，厚實的下巴，走路有些一跛一跛。

 

 

插個題外話，刀劍已實裝的小豆長光傳說是上杉謙信曾用來斬武田信玄軍配團扇的刀。其他遊戲已實裝的五虎退、謙信景光也都是上杉謙信曾持過的刀，謙信景光的名字也是由此而來。

  

* * *

 

 **綠間：毛利元就** ，戰國時代的大名。

足智多謀，以「離間計」聞名。由於屢出奇計，敗績僅少，被譽為「日本第一常勝將軍」。連武田信玄或上杉謙信(笠松)的戰績，亦無法與之相較。

因為父親及兄長皆因酗酒而早死，毛利元就(綠間)決定不喝酒，曾對嫡孫以書信下達禁酒令。

毛利元就(綠間)幼年受到養母杉大方的影響，經常唸佛經，信奉的是法華宗。母子兩人每天早上必面向太陽念誦「南無阿彌陀佛」十遍，毛利元就(綠間)甚至把這種習慣寫入書信當中，勸喻兒子們也要這樣做。

( ↑ 所以這段軼聞是對應每天早上的晨間占卜嗎？)

 

此外，雖然都叫毛利，但是毛利藤四郎的名字由來是取自於毛利元就的孫子毛利輝元，因為年幼即位，所以由他的叔叔小早川隆井(高尾)在旁輔佐，同時也是個喜歡小女孩的將軍。

簡言之就是毛利輝元喜歡上了自己家臣兒玉元良的女兒(←幼女)，然而不知情的兒玉卻把女兒許配給毛利的另一位家臣杉元宣，毛利不肯善罷干休，把人家妻子搶過來納為自己側室。被搶走妻子的元宣大怒，打算要向豐臣秀吉告狀，但發覺事態不妙的小早川隆井(高尾)雖然覺得元宣很可憐，但還是派人追上去把他殺了。

 

**(↓ 毛利元就(綠間)的甲冑)**

 

* * *

 

 **高尾：小早川隆景** ，戰國時代的大名，毛利元就(綠間)的兒子，主要以護衛毛利家聞名。

小時候被過繼給沒有子嗣的小早川家，所以跟毛利元就(綠間)不同姓。

天正4年（1576年），由於受到幕府將軍足利義昭的誘說，毛利家(綠間家)正式與織田家(赤司家)絕交。(←這個時間點，毛利元就(綠間)與他的長男皆已去世，主要以次男毛利元春以及三男小早川隆井(高尾) 輔佐繼任的主君。)

同年的木津川口之戰，以小早川水軍(高尾)等領頭的毛利水軍 擊敗  織田家的九鬼水軍。

但過兩年之後毛利水軍敗於配備鐵甲船的九鬼水軍。同年，作為信長包圍網的主力軍之一的上杉謙信(笠松)急病去世，換句話說毛利家的和上杉家的抓不到織田信長(赤司)了。

 

* * *

   
  
**青峰：伊達政宗** ，奧羽伊達氏第十七代家督。後人稱其為獨眼龍政宗。安土桃山時代奧羽地方著名大名。  
  
右眼瞎了據說是因為長了天花，另有一說是爬樹時從樹上掉下來，樹枝把眼球刺下來之後政宗便把眼球吞進了肚子裡。

( ↑ ........沒關係政宗你開心就好。)

傳說因為政宗瞎了一隻眼睛之後，失寵於母親，母親轉而疼愛比他小11個月的弟弟伊達政道，後來政宗便將弟弟政道毒殺。另有一說是弟弟政道沒有被政宗毒死，反而出家為住持。

 

1600年的長谷堂城之戰，直江兼續(黃瀨) v.s 最上義光 (伊達政宗(青峰)的舅舅)

這場戰役由直江兼續(黃瀨) 的突襲開始，雙方形成了拉鋸戰長達半個多月，最終來自關原的戰報使直江兼續(黃瀨)撤退，最上義光勝利。

 

喜歡抽菸草(菸草當時被視為藥方)，每天早上、黃昏和睡前會按時間常規抽一次菸。

酒量不好，平日的興趣是烹飪，特別在德川幕府天下大定以後，更加寄情於美食。

野心極大，不時出現伊達政宗會在戰爭耍一些小手段，試圖保持自己的勢力。

 

個性冷酷兇狠，對於理念不合而離家的重臣伊達成實下達「奉公構」（僅次於切腹的嚴厲處分）

  
  
**( ↓ 伊達政宗(青峰)的甲冑)**

* * *

 

**櫻井：**

關於櫻井的考據有看到兩個版本，一個是戰國時代的茶道宗師，被後世譽為「茶聖」的 **千利休** ；

另一個版本則是千利休的弟子，戰國時代的武將，集千利休茶道之大成的 **古田重然** 。

 

兩人都是以茶道出名，也同樣在織田信長(赤司)手下工作過，而這兩位與伊達政宗的關係尚待考據，這裡先不多寫了。

 

* * *

 

 **紫原：本多忠勝** ，戰國與江戶時代初期的武將與大名，德川家的家臣，日本七槍之一。  
  
在1600年的關原合戰結束後，由於真田昌幸(真田幸村 ~~和火神~~ 的父親)在上田城合戰拖住德川秀忠所領的部隊，為此不悅的德川家康強硬地主張處死昌幸和幸村父子，經過本多忠勝(紫原)協同女婿真田信之(冰室)死命為真田昌幸、真田幸村(火神)求情後，折衷為真田父子流放到紀伊高野山山麓的九度山永世不得離開的處分。

一生曾參加57次戰事，但是從來沒有在戰爭中受過傷。

~~( ↑ Last Game 中打著石膏的紫原君表示：...........)~~

織田信長(赤司)在武田征伐後中讚賞本多忠勝(紫原)是「華實兼備的勇士」（花実兼備の勇士）。

豐臣秀吉稱讚本多忠勝為「日本第一、古今獨步的勇士」（日本第一、古今独歩の勇士）。

 

**( ↓ 本多忠勝(紫原) 的甲冑)**

 

* * *

 

 **冰室：真田信之** ，真田昌幸的長男， ~~火神~~ 真田幸村的哥哥。日本戰國時代武將，安土桃山時代至江戶時代的大名之一。

正室為德川家康養女，即本多忠勝(紫原)之女小松姬。 ~~(所以冰室要叫紫原岳父大人)~~

真田信之(冰室)幼年時期因父親昌幸是武田氏的家臣，成為武田家人質。1582年武田家被織田信長(赤司)與德川家康聯手擊敗而滅亡，真田信之(冰室)逃到父親所在的信濃上田城。

1600年，德川家康準備討伐東北地方大名上杉景勝 (←他的侍童就是直江兼續(黃瀨))，向各地大名發出書狀討伐上杉景勝。真田信之(冰室)收到書信後，決定支持德川家。

~~(所以冰室家的和黃瀨服侍那一家的打起來了)~~

據史書記載，性格相當溫厚。

有關真田信之的身高，推測為185cm。 ~~比黃瀨和赤司都高。~~

 

( ↓真田信之 (冰室) 的甲冑)

 

* * *

 

 **赤司：織田信長** ，活躍於日本戰國時代至安土桃山時代的戰國大名，於1568年至1582年間，作為掌握日本政治局勢的 **領導人** ，推翻了名義上管治日本逾200餘年的足利幕府。

在日本歷史上，織田信長、豐臣秀吉、德川家康並稱「戰國三英傑」。

 

擁立足利義昭為將軍，但足利義昭卻在之後與織田信長(赤司)為敵，下令多個勢力組成信長包圍網打算一舉殲滅他，然而信長逐一消滅各個勢力，瓦解了包圍網，並放逐義昭。

正當織田信長逐漸把勢力由京畿一帶擴展至中國地方時，1582年遭家臣明智光秀(黛)背叛而死，即為著名的「本能寺之變」，屍首下落不明，一般說法是是遭大火焚毀。

 

傳說織田信長不拘泥於身份地位，會和平民的年輕人一起玩耍。少年時代開始向不同的導師學習弓術、鐵炮、兵法等軍事知識。早晚練習馬術，春至秋季學習游泳。

  
信長青少年時代是 **被誤認為女人般的美男子** ，而信長的兄弟姐妹及子女被紀載為當世俊男美女的比例也相當高。

身高約170公分。事實上日本戰國時期並非後世宣傳那樣全是矮子，仍有不少高個子。

~~( ↑ 因為那群高個子全打過籃球)~~

傳教士路易斯·弗洛伊斯對信長外貌的描述是「身高中等、體型瘦削、鬍鬚稀少、聲音很高。」而對他性格的描述則是：

「極度好戰，勤於軍事修練。充滿追求名譽之心，對正義很嚴格。 **對加於自身的侮辱必定施以懲罰** **， ~~因為你太狂妄了，~~** 在幾件事情上會表示慈愛和人情味。睡眠時間短，很早起床。沒有貪欲，決斷甚為隱秘，戰術極其老練。 **有時會非常性急和情緒激動， ~~自稱還會變成「僕」而且會讓違逆他的人在他面前跪下，~~** 但平常不會如此。他甚少或完全不聽從家臣的忠言，極為家臣所敬畏。不喝酒，節食。對人十分率直，傲慢， **認為自己的見解才是對的，** ~~ **因為** **戰勝一切的我，一切都是正確的** 。~~對自己所有事情皆小心地完成。與人交談的時候，討厭拖延和冗長累贅的開場白。即使對極卑賤的家臣也能親切地說話。」

此外，信長 **喜歡下圍棋** ，曾與日蓮宗僧人日海對弈， **據說棋力不低** 。

( ↑ 我不行了這段對於織田信長的描述真的是不曉得該從哪裡吐槽起ww 只能說官方選擇這位歷史人物給赤司真是太、合、適！)

 

另外，織田信長亦曾經是宗三左文字、壓切長谷部、燭台切光忠、鶴丸國永、藥研藤四郎、不動行光的主人。已實裝的大般若長光也是信長曾持有過的刀，只不過後來送給立下戰功的德川家康了。

 

**( ↓ 織田信長(赤司)的甲冑 )**

 

* * *

 

 **黛：明智光秀** ，戰國時代武將。

先後曾投靠齋藤道三→朝倉義景→足利義昭，最後是織田信長(赤司)。在信長包圍網的多次戰役中協助織田信長，並獲其信任與重用，成為織田家家臣。最後，因為未知原因，光秀在本能寺之變中 **背叛了織田信長** ，最後導致信長死亡。 ~~(慢著麻油油你的設定不是這樣啊！)~~

織田信長(赤司)死亡原因，一說為信長知道明智光秀(黛)謀反後曾奮力抵抗，但寡不敵眾，最後在居室內放火自焚；另一說為明智光秀衝入本能寺，對著織田信長放箭，信長最後中箭而死。

 

而光秀為何突然叛變，到今日仍然是未解之謎。根據後代的推(腦)測(補)，原因繁多在此不列舉，但值得一提的是一個不知道來源為何的說法是織田信長、明智光秀與森蘭丸(信長的小姓)三人可能有同性關係，明智出於嫉妒或想搶奪森蘭丸而做出叛變。

~~( ↑ 同人大手們快點看過來這裡有梗可以寫啊啊啊啊!!!!!! 沒人寫的話我自己動手!!!! )~~

至於森蘭丸為何人，記載中他是戰國時代的武將，織田信長的小姓，極受信長寵愛。

在某場由明智光秀(黛)負責的宴席中，織田信長(赤司)招待德川家康，但信長卻認為光秀招待不周，下令要森蘭丸以鐵扇杖打光秀。(另有一說是征伐武田勝賴之時，光秀因為失言被信長斥責，信長便下令叫森蘭丸打光秀)

在本能寺之變中，亦有一說是森蘭丸最先通知信長遭到光秀叛變，最後信長命森蘭丸在本能寺放火。

在後代作品中，森蘭丸常被描述為一個貌比女性的美少年。

 

話題再拉回光秀與信長。據說明智光秀是禿頭，信長老是以此取笑光秀，但實際情況不明，也不排除信長以其「光秀」二字取笑。因為「光」與「秀」各取一半重新拼合便是一個「禿」字。

~~( ↑ 誰快來畫一張嘲笑黛禿頭的赤司君!!!)~~

 

葡萄牙傳教士路易斯·弗洛伊斯對光秀的描述如下：

「憑藉著才智、深謀、狡猾 **得到信長的寵愛** 」

「喜好背叛與密會」

「 **將自己偽裝的不引人注目** ，擅長關於戰爭的謀略，富於忍耐力，是計謀與策略的高手。向朋友吹噓自己掌握、精通了72種欺人之術」

「擁有高深的築城造詣，建築手腕優秀」

「深諳利用主君恩典之道」

「在保有並增加自身的恩寵上異常地機敏」

「從不對獻給信長之物有所懈怠， **為了獲得親愛，對信長的喜好瞭若指掌，關於其嗜好和希望也是從不違逆」**

~~( ↑ 這真的不是在形容無法拒絕赤司的麻油油嗎？)~~

「他(光秀)的種種舉措博得了信長的同情，但也有ㄧ部分人目擊到他對於服侍信長並不熱心，所以他會在必要的場合故意流淚，並裝的像是發自內心的ㄧ般」

「其子女都非常美麗優雅，彷彿歐洲的王族ㄧ般」

~~( ↑ 咦那個某人喜歡的女性類型不就是「高雅有氣質嗎」？)~~

 

* * *

 

綜合以上來看，各校的相棒組在戰國時代幾乎不是親戚/聯姻，就是君臣關係，火神跟黑子的關係最好 (畢竟兩人最後一起並肩作戰)、赤司與黛的關係最.......咳！

以上，是這次戰國繪卷的超簡略背景介紹，如有其他資訊歡迎提供！  
(此外，織田信長的維基百科介紹太長了看到最後頭好痛......)

 

最後官方你們不要這樣對洛山組啊拜託哪個太太來寫文啊沒人寫就我自己動手了啊啊啊!!!!!


	2. 織田信長(赤司) 考據 (與吐槽)

以下內容參考的是武光誠所著的《3日でわかる日本史》，僅列舉與織田信長與赤司君的幾個共通點。

**(吐槽極多，請謹慎觀看。)**

 

首先，織田信長、豐臣秀吉與德川家康為戰國時期最著名的大名，但織田信長最善於將外交作為戰略來運用。除了是戰國時期的風雲人物外，還是一位外交天才。

 

**※ 年輕時的信長喜好 奇裝異服。**

對應到赤司君身上似乎沒有什麼值得爭議的點。官方出於某種謎之審美觀，早期赤司君的周邊或官圖出現時必定是以洛山運動服出現，哪怕除了他之外的奇蹟全部都穿著 **私服** 。

最常見的就是將洛山運動外套以一種像是披風一樣的方式披在身後，比方說這樣：

在某個Let's go on a short trip的活動企劃中，赤司君的私服一如既往的亮眼──以復古 **女裝** 的角度來說。

當然了，與他並肩而立的黛千尋也無法逃過近朱者赤的穿搭風格影響。

出於赤司君或許真的很重視洛山的心情我忍了，出於赤司君或許真的不喜歡把手套進袖子裡的隨興穿衣風格我也忍了，出於赤司不喜歡隨波逐流不按牌理出牌的心情我也忍了，但直到官方出了這張一度登上推特熱門搜尋的" **Jワ赤司私服事件** "後我實在不能忍了，審美觀通通崩塌的渣都不剩。

 

**? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ?**

 

 

 審美觀通通崩塌的我表示不想說話。

 

**※ 織田信長對於阻礙他一統天下的人，就算是有權威的僧侶，他也執意要將之 徹底打倒，因此就有了燒殺比叡山延曆寺的事件等等這些對當時來說是很匪夷所思的事情。**

「すべてに勝つ僕は すべて正しい」(戰勝一切的我，是絕對正確的。)

「僕に逆らう奴は親でも殺す」(違逆我的人就算是父母也要殺) ，不過考慮到這句話實在是太不適合一個高中生以及電視機前的觀眾，因此動畫組改成了「僕に逆らう奴は親でも許さない」(忤逆的我的人就算是父母也不允許)

赤司對於勝利的執著，已經超乎了常人能理解的程度，因此就有了對著火神戳剪刀、對著自家籃框投了一顆烏龍球說如果輸了我就把眼睛挖出來給你們等等這些對現在的高中生來說依然是很匪夷所思的事情。

 

**※ 在歷史小說當中，織田信長經常被描述為「戰神」，然而他對於實力強大的對手卻總是採取一種卑下的謙遜外交，而這種幾近「卑屈」的謙遜外交激起了大名們的優越感，並讓他們覺得安全無虞，進而鬆懈了鬥志，由此可知這才是信長的真正目的。**

「我從未體會過失敗的滋味」這個就不再說了。幾近卑屈的謙遜外交或許可以對應到洛山秀德戰上一開始守大於攻的打法，就如同下棋一般，在對手沒有注意到的情況下布局最後再一舉拿下勝利，赤司在上半局放慢了速度，使得高尾錯估了赤司的進攻距離等也都是赤司一開始就設好的局。

 

**※ 信長的個性剛毅果斷、當機立斷且冷酷：燒殺比叡山、對一向一揆趕盡殺絕、打倒室町幕府、毫不遲疑的處分眾臣。**

對應到赤司的座右銘「迅速果斷」，以及為了勝利也可以毫不猶豫地將隊友作為傳球機器加以利用。

(切！真不愧是勤儉節約的小少爺啊！)

 

**※ 信長不只是單純的武將，他不忘藉情報蒐集來掌握其他武將的動向，同時他也非常有耐性，適時運用外交手段，在局勢對自己有利前絕不輕舉妄動，且具有步步為營的慎重個性。**

有耐性、打球慎重等在動畫中洛山唯二的兩場比賽中都可以看得出來。

 

**※ 喜歡新事物：積極活用高科技武器的槍砲、實現兵農分離並將軍隊組織化**

勉強對應到的就是3DS遊戲中黃瀨與赤司在圖書館的那段對話了吧！黃瀨在圖書館發現赤司居然在看課外書，赤司把書舉起來說是的這是輕小說，我被推薦了這部據說人氣很高的作品。有很多提升自己的方法，看書也是其中的一種，因為可以從書中學到很多東西。

出於好奇而跟著坐板車或許也算......吧？

 

 

有看到其他資料再繼續更新。


End file.
